QRS A Love Triangle
by talangalo
Summary: Quinn and Santana are in love with Rachel and 'fight' over her, but she just sees this as an opportunity to become friends with them. What will happen when she falls for one and chooses her over the other? Set in Season 3
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**QRS – A Love Triangle**

**Summary: **Both Quinn and Santana have feelings for one Rachel Berry and they decide to battle one another to win over Rachel's heart. Oh yeah, by the way, they all have boyfriends. Fabrevans, Pucktana, and Finchel. Faberry and Pezberry. Mentions of Brittana. Femslash.

Should I write it? Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. If I did, Faberry would happen.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I am deciding to listen to you people and writing this FanFiction. It'll be a couple of chapters before Santana and Quinn get into the **_**"REAL"**_** competition and I'll let you guys pick who you want to win (probably, if it's rational enough, ok?). Anyway, here it is the first chapter.**_

**Chapter 1: The Hobbit**

Santana's POV:

_The Hobbit! The fucking Hobbit! Does it seriously have to be her? Of all the fucking girls-no, screw that-of all the fucking _people_ in this this damn world, it has to be Rachel Barbra Berry."_ I thought after passing THE couple of McKinley High and almost throwing up at the sight. The couple consisted of one dopey smiling buffoon named Finn Hudson and one annoying, irritating, but completely adorable (to _me_, at least) Rachel Berry.

It's not my fault she's amazingly talented. And beautiful. And ambitious. And inspiring. And has legs to _die_ for. I'm sorry, am I rambling? Anyway, I never expected to feel this way. I have a boyfriend…..well, more or less. Noah "Puck" Puckerman. We weren't so much a couple, as FWBs ("Friends with benefits"). Well actually, that title wouldn't fit us as well either would it? We're not friends. Not _really_. I just knew him because he's on the football team and I'm a Cheerio. No, not like cereal. More like a Cheerio who's been on a Cheerleading team that's won 6 consecutive national championships. Either way that's what everyone else expects at this damn school so, the two of us _decided_ to be "together".

At this school, you literally could die from being the slightest bit different. That's why I'm a closeted lesbian who has built up a _LOT_ anger towards several people, but mostly towards Finn. You might ask how I've had feelings for Rupa-_I mean_-Rachel and my answer would be: Since sectionals Sophomore year. When she told me she believed me. I know that sounds really gay (maybe because I'm _really_ gay) but I can't say that I didn't some sort of _infatuation_ (shall we call it that?) with the girl.

I'm pulled out from my thoughts when I bump into the one and only Quinn Fabray, also known as Ice Quinn or, according to me, _Fabgay_. She thinks I don't notice, but come on, who is she trying to kid? There is no chemistry between her and Sam whatsoever. Anyone with an eye can see that. I think even Sam notices that there's nothing there. Then again, this is McKinley High. It is only expected of them to be together. Quarterback of the football team + Head Cheerleader = McKinley's power couple. Speaking of Sam, I wonder where he is since it seems that for once he's not attached to her hip. I have heard rumors that they were going to break up soon since there was another rumor claiming that Sam was going to lose his quarterback position on the team because of Finn.

"Watch it, Satan," she snaps.

"Whatever, Fabg_ay_," I smirk, making sure to emphasize the word gay in the middle of the hallway before walking away. As I walk around the corner, I stop and see Quinn staring at Finchel being all sweet and couple-y at Berry's locker with a dejected look. She's probably into Finn again. _Wouldn't be the first time_, I thought. I think she actually winced when she saw them share a kiss before Finn left to go to class. _Such a gentleman. Can't even walk his girl to class._

I turn around to go and offer my services, when Fabgay beats me to it. She walks over and starts talking to Rachel before motioning over her shoulder to where the classroom was. I suddenly remember that all three of us share the next class. Walking over to the two, I smile at Rachel and scowl towards Quinn.

"Hey, you guys want to walk to class together?" I ask, mostly referring to Rachel.

They answer simultaneously.

"Yes," Rachel says with a smile.

"No," Quinn says.

Rachel turns to Quinn. "Nonsense, Quinn. I think it would be delightful for all of us to walk to class together. Especially since this might be one of the only times you two will be civil each other and nice to me. So, Santana, lead the way," she says, motioning to the direction of the classroom.

I offer her my arm (since the hallway's basically empty and everyone might just think it was a prank towards Rachel) and she offers her other arm to Quinn, whose face seems to light up at the action. As we walk towards class, I see Quinn shoots a glare at me before looking at Rachel with complete adoration etched all over her face. Right then I could only think of one thing:

_OH HELLS NO!_

_**A/N: I know, not the best, but I figured I should shorten it so that I could finally post something for this story. Next chapter is Quinn's POV.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm probably not even supposed to be writing since I have a TJ Student Information sheet due really soon but I couldn't help it. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's supported this FanFic and been patient with updates since I know you're really anxious to see the Quinntana showdown. Trust me. I'm really excited to see how this fic will turn out. BTW, if any of you are reading any of my other stories, thank you for being patient with those as well because I really have been very busy with family and schoolwork and a bunch of other crap. Stress is like the one of the best words to sum up my life right now and it's great that you guys haven't gone off on me about updating. I think I admire the people patiently waiting for an update on this fic because there's only been one chapter and the storyline hasn't been completely…given? Is that the right word? Granted, my other fics' storylines have not been completely given either but it's much more developed than this one. Anyway, enough of my incessant rambling, another paragraph and I will have turned into Rachel Berry. So, here's chapter two!**_

**Chapter 2: Fabgay v.s. LezPez**

Quinn's POV:

_Who the fuck does Lopez think she is?_ I thought while taking a seat in Spanish. Mr. Schue was already rambling on and on about Spanish conjugations before the bell even rang. I decided to take a seat next to Rachel who was sitting next to _Satan_. Rachel was, of course, being clearly attentive, even though I know she's bored as hell. I mean, you would be too if the only thing you've learned in Spanish throughout the entire school year was conjugations.

As I was blatantly staring at Rachel, I caught Santana's eyes. She was giving me her "I'm from Lima Heights and I will ends you" death glare. I can't believe anyone actually falls for that. Anyone who goes to McKinley should know she leaves nowhere near. I would know! I live across the street from her. Maybe it's because they know she can hurt them anyway, Lima Heights or not. She just turned back and faced the front, so I figured I should do the same. No matter what I will confront _Satan_ on her intentions with Rachel.

After the long hour and a half of my life, class was finally over. I swear to God if anyone asks me to conjugate Spanish verbs I'm gonna punch them in the face. Like I said earlier, I'm going to find Santana since we have our next class together, whilst Rachel has a class with Finncompetent. _Why is she staying with that douchebag anyway? He doesn't even have the decency to walk his girlfriend to class. Maybe it's because he's popular. And the quarterback._ I rambled in my head as I walked down the halls. _Whatever. As long as Santana stays away, I'll be fine. It'll be too hard to compete with two people for Rachel. Actually, make that _one and a half_ since Finnept doesn't have the brain to do much besides bring her to Breadstix and forget that she's vegan when he cooks dinner for her. I don't think he even knows what veganism is…_

Anyway, I was pulled out of my thoughts when I walk into my next class. I found Santana in the back corner of the room with her feet up on another chair and filing her nails. Typical Santana. I decided to take the seat next to her when Brittany suddenly appears in it. _Oh yeah, forgot about her._ Sure they're not dating, but only because Santana got dumped for Mike. I take a seat, not in the row in front of them, but the row in front of that one. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation since there wasn't too many other people in the room.

"Hey San," Britt greeted her best friend happily. I heard Santana mumble "Hey, Britt" before the teacher began their lesson.

_Damn it_, I thought. _I guess I'll talk to her after class._

It's was fifteen minutes into the class when I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned around in my seat to find the source of the ball. In return, I saw Santana looking out the window with a smirk on her face. I decided to just ignore her and pay attention to the teacher. About a minute or two later, another crumpled ball of paper hit the back of my neck. I turned around in my seat, planning to flip off Santana, when I saw her mouthing "Open it." I held up the balled up paper, as if saying, "This?" She nodded her head before gazing out the window again.

I took a quick look around the room to make sure no one's attention was on me before opening up the paper.

_What the hell, FabGay?_

A look of confusion spread across my face before I turned back to Santana. She was watching me. My eyebrow rose in perfect Fabray manner at her. She started pointing at the other paper ball that had hit me.

_The hobbit, Q._

Instead of turning back around, cause my neck was starting to hurt, I took out another sheet of paper to write on.

I wrote, _What about her?_ before crumpling it up and simply throwing it behind me, whilst keeping my eyes on the teacher, so that I don't get in trouble.

It takes several minutes before I feel something hit the back of my head. Picking up the paper ball, I open it up.

_What do u think you're doing? I thought you were with Trouty Mouth._

I quickly scribbled something down and tossed it back to her. This is pretty much how the rest of the period went, tossing a paper ball back and forth. Here's how our conversation went (starting with me):

_1. I dumped him and 2. I thought B was your soul mate and that you wouldn't give her up to anyone. Yet she's with Chang and you're with Puck._

_That's none of your business._

_Well, neither is mine and Sam's past relationship._

_Whatever. So what were you doing with the Hobbit?_

_I could ask you the same thing._

_What are you talking about FabGay?_

_Well, Satan. Since I'm pretty sure you hate both me and Rachel, yet you asked to walk to class together._

_That doesn't mean anything._

_It means everything._

_Don't pull your deep and wise shit on me, k? It meant nothing._

_Sure._

_Whatever FabGay._ was the last thing I read before the bell rang. I left the room in a hurry to get to Rachel first.

_**A/N: Sorry. Not the best but at least I'm writing. I might be able to update within the next 2 weeks. It depends. Thanks for reading! And what do you want to happen with Santana and Puck?**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: HI! I AM SOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner but it's really been hard to find time to write. However, it is Spring Break, and I've got a week free of school to do anything except for school work. Yay! Anyway, here you go. Just so you know, this is basically gonna be a Faberry chapter.**_

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings Part 1**

Rachel's POV:

I would say that today has been uneventful but it would be obvious that I'm blatantly lying. Anyway, _the Santana Lopez_ and _the Quinn Fabray_**BOTH** walked with me to class. The only question is, "Why?" Actually, that is not the only question. Another perfectly good question would be: "Where in world is Finn?" _I swear that boy may be cute and sweet (at times), but sometimes I feel like I'm just settling, _I thought, looking around me to see if I could find the gigantic quarterback within the sea of students.

_There he is!_ I thought, as I finally spotted my boyfriend. "Finn!" I shouted over the hustle and bustle of the busy high school hallway. "Finn!"

No response. He doesn't even turn towards me or acknowledge that he heard me at all.

"FINN!" I finally yelled, which got him to turn around and shoot me a dopey grin.

When he finally stopped in front of me, he picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

_Ugh! He knows I hate when he does this!_ I thought. After I was put down, I linked my arm through his, but he pulled away.

"Umm, actually, Rach," he started, "I can't drive you home today…"

"And why is that?" I asked politely. It's nice to give people a chance to explain instead of getting carried away.

"I have extra football practices," he said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. In his case, it probably was. Even if he was the quarterback, it didn't mean he was actually good at football. Puck was better, yet I don't understand why they made Finn the quarterback. It was probably because of his history. Puck was a player, but Finn was known as a sweet, innocent, caring boy. The fact that this school is all about image infuriates me.

"Oh, well, okay, I guess. I'll find a ride," I told him.

"Well, if you want, you can wait for me…" he trailed off.

"It depends. I have a colossal stack of homework that must be completed by tomorrow. What time will you finish practice?" I asked.

"Probably around 5:30." _Seriously?_ I thought. _It's only 2:15! What does he expect me to occupy my time with?_

"Oh, ok," I said. "I'll be in the auditorium once you're done." What? I still need a ride.

I headed off to the auditorium after giving Finn a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Once in the auditorium, I took a seat on the piano bench on the stage. I started playing scales and doing vocal exercises when I heard the auditorium door close.

As I turned towards the source, I locked gazes with a pair of hazel eyes with a tint of green. I knew those eyes.

"Rach," Quinn said, voice laced with surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, um," I started, my voice cracking. _Um? Seriously, Rachel? You never hesitate and your voice never cracks._ "Finn has football practice and he's my ride home."

"Oh, ok then," she responded. "I guess I'll leave you alone then." She started to make her way through the door when-

"Wait, Quinn!" I shouted, getting up after her. "If-if you want the auditorium, it's fine. I just didn't really have anything else to do, so I came here because I knew there was a piano. If you usually come here, I'll leave since it's your space."

"Oh, thanks, but you don't have to leave," Quinn stated. "You can stay in here with me, if you'd like."

"Sure, okay, I'd like that."

The two of us took a seat on opposite sides of the piano bench.

"So, do you come here often?" I asked Quinn.

"Usually every day after school," she answered.

"Why?"

"My family isn't exactly the kind you want to come home to, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. But I'd give anything to see my dads as often as you see your family. I barely see them at all and it gets a bit lonely at home sometimes."

"Well, if you'd like, I could always keep you company."

At that point, I'm quite sure I stopped breathing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you hate me."

"I never hated you, Rachel," she said, sadness filling her voice. "And if you're up for it, I'd like to start over."

"I would love that."

"Great! So do you want a ride home? My car is parked outside."

"Sure."

"Cool. Lead the way, Miss Berry," she said, gesturing toward the auditorium doors.

"Why, thank you, Miss Fabray," I said, giggling.

_This could be that start of something new. Everyone has new beginnings, this moment just happened to be mine and Quinn's. And who knows? Maybe we'll become best friends._

_**A/N: There you go. Basically Faberry. Any ideas for Santana? Because I don't really want to do practically the same thing for her as Quinn. And I didn't want to make Finn as bad as he is portrayed in all of the other FanFiction stories I read, but I will make sure he is seen as the inadequate boyfriend he is. Thanks for reading! Review what you want to do for Pezberry because that's what the next chapter is going to be on, so I need to know what you want me to do.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: HI! I'm back. Like I said I would be. Anyway, I decided to make this chapter Quinn's POV because I wanted to include her driving Rachel home. Plus, I need ideas (from you guys) on Santana and Rachel's relationship and what Santana should do, so yeah. Here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings Part 2**

Quinn's POV:

I'm actually driving _the Rachel Berry_ home. I think this scores me some major points with Rachel. _Take that Santana,_ I thought with a huge accomplished smile on my face. Rachel must've noticed this because she asked me if I was okay.

"Uh, yeah, Rach," I replied. "I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know…you just have this weird look on your face-" she shook her head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Well, you just have this weird look on your face, like-never mind," she explains, shaking her head.

"Like….?"

"I don't know. Like you're….unbelievably happy."

"Well, I sort of am. I'm driving you home aren't I?" I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess," she said shyly. "Turn right here."

"I know."

"You-you do?"

"Yeah," I started as I pulled into her driveway. "I came here last year to write those songs that were never written." (_**A/N: I know this never happened in Original Song because they took out those Faberry scenes but I decided to make it happen anyway. Take that Ryan Murphy! :P)**_

"Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry about what I said at the piano that day. I didn't mean any-" I started to apologize but she cut me off.

"Quinn, I told you. That's all gone. No more apologizing. I forgive you. I've always forgiven you."

It's when she says stuff like this that I am rendered speechless.

"Okay. Alright," I said, holding up my hands in mock surrender.

Rachel moves to get out of the car but I'm already at her door, holding it open for her.

"Why thank you, Miss Fabray," she said with that cute little Rachel Berry voice of hers.

"Why you are absolutely welcome, Miss Berry," I reiterated with a smile on face.

Once I closed the car door behind her, I started to make my way to the driver's side.

"Do you maybe…want to come in?" I heard Rachel ask, so I looked up to meet her gaze.

"Yeah, sure," I answered, my smile becoming wider than any normal person's.

"Great!" she exclaimed, turning around to walk to her house. I follow her like a little puppy dog to the front door. _Wow. I am so fucking whipped already,_ I thought. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Well, come on in," she said, gesturing inside. "Make yourself at home. My dads are away on a business trip and won't be home for a few days."

"Thanks," I said, making my way to the couch in front of the TV. Rachel sits down next to me and I can feel her sort of shaking with anxiety. I can't really say that I'm much better.

At this point, we're just sitting in silence, and the awkward level is rising just above reach, so I decide to start a conversation.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?" she responded, a confused look spreading across her face.

"Being alone all the time in this house. I mean, no offense, but it seems like your dads aren't around a lot." I made sure that I didn't say anything offensive, in case the subject was sensitive to her.

"Well, I mean, I don't know," she started. "I'm pretty much just used to it. They've been going on business trips since I started junior high."

"Wow, when you were that young? How long are they usually gone?" I asked.

"Around five days to a week. One time they were gone for around two weeks."

"My dad was the same. Even though my mom and Frannie, my older sister, were home, I was still pretty lonely. Fran was always out with her friends and I don't blame her. Those days my mom would practically drink herself to sleep. I was left to take care of her and make sure she got into bed before she passed out," I informed Rachel.

"Wow, that's terrible," she responded.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm just lucky it wasn't my dad that was drunk. Let's just say that he's not a very nice person when he's under the influence. He hit my sister and I freaked out and yelled at him, so he hit me. I mean, I'd been hurt worse but I guess just the fact that my own father would hit me for standing up for my sister really stung."

"Oh my god! Did he ever hit you again?" Rachel questioned, her eyes wide in response to my story.

"Yeah, but I just avoided him ever since freshman year. I became friends with Santana, Puck, and Brittany that year. We hung out a lot outside of school and home and it gave me a reason to leave the house a lot of the time."

"I am so happy your mom kicked him out of the house."

"Believe me, we all are."

"I'm sorry. This has been such a depressing conversation. Why don't we change topics?" Rachel said.

"Sure."

And we did change topics. About 20 times. We sat there on her couch until my mom called me to come home. However, I didn't leave before promising Rachel a ride to school and back home the following day. I left the house with a humongous smile on my face that was still there when I fell asleep.

_**A/N: There you go. I know this story is sort of leaning towards Faberry at the moment, but if I am provided with stuff for Santana, I will be able to write Pezberry. Thanks for reading! Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**tA/N: Hi! I'm trying to update more using even intervals between each update. I'm going to try to update every week or every other week. It always depends on school projects, my internet capabilities, and my writer's block. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway, here is Chapter 5.**_

**Chapter 5: Somebody Save Me**

Santana's POV:

"Yo, San!" Puck shouted from down the hallway.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" I asked with an annoyed tone, shutting my locker behind me.

"Did you hear about Q and Sam?" he asked once he reached where I was standing.

"Yeah, I know. They broke up. Q dumped his trouty mouth," I replied with a bored tone.

"Really? He said that _he_ dumped _her_…must have heard him wrong. Anyway, that's not that important," he said. "Did you hear about Q and Berry?"

This brought me out of thoughts. _Q and Berry?_ I thought. _Damn it. I need to step up my game._

I turned around to face Puck.

"What _about_ Q and Berry?" I questioned him, giving him an icy glare.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"_Tell. Me._" I practically broke him down then. I could see his knee quiver and his eyes widen.

"I-I just heard that they got out of Q's car this morning," he stuttered. "She apparently gave her a ride to school. They're," he made air quotes, "_friends_ now."

I just turned around and walked away, leaving Puck in the middle of the hallway in front of my locker.

_I've got to find, Q,_ I thought.

I found Q on the bleachers outside sitting next to – _Guess who? That's right._- _Rachel _fucking _Berry_. Q seemed to be laughing at something Rachel said while the latter just smiled at her. I decided to walk over there and join them even though I knew it probably wouldn't end well.

"Hey San…tana," Rachel said shyly, looking down at her feet. _Aww, she's so cute._

"Hey Rach," I said, smiling at her. I turned to Quinn. "Q."

"S," she replied in the same tone.

I turned back to Rachel.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked Rachel, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing, really. We were just talking about some random stuff," Quinn replied. I gave her an icy glare whilst she returned it with her HBIC glare (complete with the legendary Fabray eyebrow raise).

I think Rachel must have noticed the tension between the two of us because she decided to start conversation.

"So…" she began. "Have either of you been visiting potential colleges?"

We both turned away to look at her.

"What?" she asked. "It's important to plan these things ahead. College, well, education in general, is very important and must be pre-planned."

I turned to look at Quinn and she looked as if she was pretty much in the same position as me.

"Well, I've actually visited Yale's campus," she stated. Never mind. I guess not.

"Quinn, that's great!" Rachel exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"I-I've visited Columbia," I said. Both Q and Rach turned to me with questioning looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

No reply.

"Is there something on my face?" I tried again.

This seemed to bring them out of whatever daze they were in.

"Um, no," Rachel started, but then kept silent.

_Wow,_ I thought. _I've actually managed to render Rachel Barbra Berry speechless._

"I didn't know you wanted to go to Columbia, San," Quinn said.

"Well, they have a good medical program. Plus Britt wants to go to Julliard so at least I'll be near her. Either way, any place is better than here, right?" I said with a light chuckle.

"Wait, you want to be a doctor?" Rachel said, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned hesitantly.

"Nothing, just surprised. That's all," Quinn replied.

"I know it doesn't seem like something I would want to do, but I've wanted to be a doctor since I was a little kid. My dad's a doctor, and so was his dad, so I would be carrying on the family job since I'm only child," I explained.

"Are you sure you want to be a doctor, San?" Quinn asked. "It just seems like you want to do it because your family wants you to."

I couldn't reply to that. My family did want me to be a doctor. I thought I wanted to be one, too. I never really explored my options, though.

So I remained silent.

"Well, I should be going," Rachel said, standing up from between me and Q. "I told Finn I would meet him before class started." Both Q and I grimaced at the mention of his name.

"Ok, Rach," I said, standing up as well. "I should go, too. I told Britts I'd meet her, too."

"Oh, ok," Rachel said. "Would you like to-actually, never mind…" _Does she want me to walk with her?_ I asked myself.

"I would love to walk with you, Rach. Q, Coach is looking for you," I said, so that Q would be busy.

"Oh, ok," Quinn said.

"Come on, Rach. Let's go," I said, a smile on my face.

"Ok. Um…bye, Quinn. I'll see you after school," she said. _After school?_ I thought. _Is Q giving her rides home from school now, too? Damn, I gots to step it up._

Rachel and I walk into the school and I see Finn at Rachel's locker talking to some random jock. We're heading that way when I see Azimio heading towards us with a giant slushee cup. He's about two feet from us before he tosses the slushee at Rachel, but instead of Rachel being stained blue, I was. It turns out that before I even knew what I was doing, I had stepped in front of Rachel.

"Oh my- Santana! I didn't mean to hit you. It was supposed to be for Berry. Don't tell coach…" Azimio kept rambling on while I wiped the slushee off of my face. _Shit,_ I thought. _It's on my uniform._

I turned around to see Rachel behind me, her mouth in an O shape. Turning back to Azimio, who was frozen in place, fear etched across his face.

"You," I started, pointing at him and giving him my best HBIC glare. "Better fucking watch out. Coach hates slushee on her uniforms. I'll leave her to deal with you."

"And," I continued. "From now on, Rachel Berry is off limits or I will set Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester on you. Got it?" I saw several jocks and other Cheerios in the hall nod. Meanwhile, I set my eyes on Finn, Rachel's _boyfriend_, who just stood there with the same constipated look he always had.

_Some boyfriend,_ I thought. _Not even looking out for his girlfriend. Asshole._

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rachel looking at me with a confused expression planted on her face.

"Santana?" she said. "Would you like some help with that?" She pointed to me and my Cheerios uniform.

I nodded ever so slightly before I was being pulled into the girl's restroom.

Once Rachel had helped me get the slushee off of my face, I looked down at my uniform. The top of it was stained blue from the slushee.

"I'm guessing you need some extra clothes," she stated.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"I have some in my locker," she said, making her way to the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

While I waited for Rachel, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The second Rachel walked into the restroom, I asked her, "Why are you still with Finn?" I stated it in a tone filled with mere curiosity, not frustration or anger.

I could tell Rachel was a little taken aback, so I continued, "I mean, you don't have to answer. I'm just thinking out loud."

"Oh, well, I mean, he has his moments," she mumbled.

"Sorry for bringing it up. Do you have the clothes?" I said, trying to change the subject, while she handed me the clothes.

I stepped into one of the stalls to change. As I was changing, Rachel spoke again.

"He loves me," she said. "I mean, Finn loves me. He puts up with me. He's the only one I've found to care about me enough to actually stick around."

As I walked out of the stall, I stated, "Not to be mean or anything, but, he doesn't seem to act like he appreciates you."

"Of course he appreciates me!" Rachel exclaimed.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. I guess I just don't see him show it then."

Rachel remained silent.

"Thanks for your help," I said, before I was interrupted.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked in that same tone I had when I asked about Finn.

"Do what?" I asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"Why did you save me from the slushee?" she explained further.

"Well, I'd like to think we're friends now," I said. "Friends rescue friends."

Rachel nodded slightly.

"Thanks again for your help," I started, "I didn't even know you owned a pair of jeans."

"Well, you don't really know me too well," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But I'd like to know who Rachel Barbra Berry really is," I told her. "Do you want to grab some coffee after school?"

"Yeah, sure, but Quinn is driving me home, so…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry," I said. "I have class with Quinn next so I'll mention it to her."

"Oh, ok. Then I will get some coffee with you after school. And thanks for saving me from having another dress stained."

"It was no problem at all. And I'll meet you at your locker after your last class," I said smiling, before, walking out of the restroom.

_**A/N: There you go Faberrians and Pezberrians(and whoever else is reading this)! Your Pezberry! I would like to say this now because otherwise I might forget. I will only update one fanfic every week. So, like, one week I'll update "QRS", then the next I'll update "Life's Just Unfair That Way", then the next I'll update "Unexpected", (not necessarily in that order), until further notice. Probably until summer. There may some weeks when I can update more than one story and if I can, I will. Anyway, there you go. Santana saved Rachel. Q and S are technically tied. Thanks for reading! And review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I haven't been updating as I said I would but my schedule is really hectic right now. It's finals time at my school and we also have a bunch of end of the year projects to do, so I've just been really busy. Updates will not be frequent until at least after school is done.**_

"_Why'd you do it?" she asked in that same tone I had when I asked about Finn._

"_Do what?" I asked, confused as to what she was referring to._

"_Why did you save me from the slushee?" she explained further._

"_Well, I'd like to think we're friends now," I said. "Friends rescue friends."_

_Rachel nodded slightly._

"_Thanks again for your help," I started, "I didn't even know you owned a pair of jeans."_

"_Well, you don't really know me too well," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly._

"_But I'd like to know who Rachel Barbra Berry really is," I told her. "Do you want to grab some coffee after school?"_

"_Yeah, sure, but Quinn is driving me home, so…" she trailed off._

"_Don't worry," I said. "I have class with Quinn next so I'll mention it to her."_

"_Oh, ok. Then I will get some coffee with you after school. And thanks for saving me from having another dress stained."_

"_It was no problem at all. And I'll meet you at your locker after your last class," I said smiling, before, walking out of the restroom._

**Chapter 6: Not Just Another Prank, Right?**

Quinn 's POV:

I was about to walk into my French classroom when Santana steps in front of the doorway.

She leaned against the wall and looked at her nails.

"Guess what, Q?" she said.

"What do you want, S?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, it's not what _I_ want, per say. More of," she paused to turn to me, "what _we_ want."

I looked around us before grabbing her arm and pulling her to the nearest restroom. A few freshman Cheerios were standing in front of the mirrors doing their making and gossiping.

"Out," I snapped and they scurried away. After locking the bathroom door, I turned around to face Santana.

"Geez, Q," Santana smirked. "If you wanted some alone time, you could've just asked." I remained silent. "But I thought you had a thing for Berry now?"

I scoffed. "You're one to talk," I reiterated.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "All I know is, I have a coffee date with her at the Lima Bean after school."

My eyebrows rose at the word _date_. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Oh!" she said, feigning surprise. "Did I forget to mention that earlier? Must've slipped my mind."

"You can't go on a date with her. I'm driving her home after school," I stated smugly.

"Now, you see," Santana started, walking closer to me, "that's where _I_ come in. After saving Rachel from a slushee shower, which was very chivalrous of me-if I may so myself-, she helped me clean it off. Then I asked her on a coffee date. She said yes and told me to tell you that you don't need to drive her home today. Simple as that, tubbers."

"You can't call me that. I'm not fat anymore. The stretch marks are gone and I have abs you can break a bottle with," I said. "And what slushee?"

"Oh, well, Azimio came up to Rach and I when we were walking back into the building and tried to toss a slushee at her, but I stepped in front of her and saved her," she smirked. "Now I'm her hero."

"She doesn't like you," I said. "She's too afraid of you. Besides, you were behind half the slushees that used to come her way. She's not gonna forget that, _Lezpez_."

"Speak for yourself, _Fabgay_," she countered. "Let's not forget who was behind the other half of those slushees."

"But she knows I've changed," I said. "She's seen the new me and I _know_ she'll like it."

"Then I'll show her the new_ me_ during our coffee date today," she stated as she unlocked the restroom door and walked out into the hall.

I stood there for a good five minutes before deciding to go to class despite the fact that I was 15 minutes late.

As the dismissal bell rang, signaling the end of my last class, AP Calculus, and the school day, I ran down the hall to find Rachel. I found her at Santana's locker talking to the latina. They were laughing about something.

Anger and jealousy boiled inside of me and I was about to go to them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sam standing in front of me with a bouquet of lilies. Even though I knew full well that I was gay _and_ in love with one Rachel Berry, I melted. Sam was one of the guys that I'd actually felt something for, besides Puck, that is.

Sam was sweet. He was kind of dorky, too, but she liked that. Contrary to popular belief, she actually thought his impersonations were actually kind of cool and, sometimes, funny. Plus, he was a good listener and he actually tried. So when I saw him with a bouquet of lilies and a sheepish smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, Sam," I said. "What's up?"

"Um, well," he started, obviously lost for words. I found it completely adorable. "I brought you some lilies. I know they're you're favorite, so, yeah."

"Aww," _Awww_. "That's so sweet."

"And I was wondering if we could go back to the way it was before," he said. "I miss you, Quinn. I spent last night staring at the ceiling thinking about you. I really like you."

I stood there speechless, mostly because I felt so bad for him. Then I sighed.

As I put my hand on his shoulder, I said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I really liked you, too, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I really do care about you, which I why I don't want to lead you on." The expression on his face was nothing short of heartbreaking. I took the flowers from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the flowers, though. They're really beautiful and you're the only one I've ever dated who's actually remembered that lilies are my favorite. And one day, you're gonna find a girl who's gonna fall in love with you because of all these little things you do."

"Thanks, Quinn," he said. I managed to get him to stop looking like a kicked puppy, but he still seemed pretty sad. I hugged him and he returned it.

"I really do care about you, Sam."

"Yeah, not in the same way I do, though," he said. I was about to say something, but he continued. "I appreciate it, though. And thanks again."

"You're welcome."

By the time he walked away from me, Santana and Rachel were already gone. However, I knew where to find them. So I went out to my red Volkswaggen and drove to the Lima Bean.

When I got there, Santana was holding the door open for Rachel as she walked in. I parked my car and made sure it was locked. On my way to the entrance, I realized that they couldn't see me here, so I did my best to not be spotted. It worked out well as I sat down at a table that was around five or six tables away from where Santana and Rachel were sitting. When I ordered a vanilla latte, caramel frappucino, and two slices of the marble loaf cake, the barista looked at me with a weird expression, but he gave me what I ordered anyway.

I continued to observe Santana and Rachel from afar and it seemed as if they were having a great time. _This can't be happening,_ I thought. _I liked her first. I should be the one going on coffee dates with her. I should be the one laughing with her about Mr. Schuester's new song choices._ I decided to leave before either of them noticed my presence.

After disposing my trash in the waste bin, I began to make my way back to the entrance/exit. I made sure to turn my head the other way, so they didn't recognize me.

"Quinn?" _Damn it._

I turned around to find Rachel with a shocked expression and Santana with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, Rach," I said, making my way to their table. "Santana."

"Q."

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as I sat down next to her.

"Well, um…," Santana raised her eyebrow, "Santana here told me that you didn't a ride home after school because you were going somewhere with her. Therefore, I decided to grab a cup of coffee before getting started on that Spanish project Mr. Schue assigned last class."

"Oh, about that," Rachel started. "I may need assistance on the presentation portion for I am not the greatest Spanish speaker." _Is she saying what I think she is? _"Would either of you care to help me?"

"Sure," Santana and I said simultaneously.

"Well, I guess, you could both help me…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, sure." Santana glared at me.

_Beep._

Rachel pulls her phone out of her bag. "Oh, my dads want me home."

"I'll give you a ride home, Rach," I said. Santana cut her eyes at me.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel said, smiling softly at me. "I would appreciate that." She turns to Santana. "Thank you so much for the coffee and saving me from the slushee."

Santana smiles bashfully. "No problem, Rach. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will," Rachel replied. "We have history together."

"You ready to go, Rach?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Lead the way."

I lead her to my car and opened the passenger door for her. She mumbled a "thank you" before I closed the door. I walked around to the driver's side, sat down in my seat, and turned on the car. As we made our way out of the parking lot, my hand brushed against Rachel's when I switched gears. My cheeks heated up and I'm sure that I was about as red as a tomato then. It was a few more minutes before Rachel finally spoke.

"Quinn?" she said.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking away from the road.

"Why is Santana being nice to me?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

I froze. _I should tell her,_ I thought. _It'll freak her out and she'll either avoid Santana or set her straight._ Instead, I remained silent until we pulled up to her house. The car was turned off and I turned my body to face her.

"I don't know, Rach," I answered. Her solemn expression morphed into a confused one. "About Santana…being nice to you. I don't know."

Rachel slowly nodded.

"But I think," I started, "it's for the same reasons as me." I shrugged. "Maybe she wants a fresh start, too."

"Why?" she questioned. "This isn't just another prank, right?"

"No!" I said, maybe a little too loud. "No. It's just that-it's senior year and I think we'd both really like to leave this school without any regrets."

"Oh." For the next few minutes, we just sort of sat there. "I should go." Rachel stepped out of my car but didn't close the door.

"Umm, yeah," I said. "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"

She paused before nodding. "I would like that."

"Great," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_**A/N: Here you go. I had to write this over the course of like…a week and a half, so it's late, I know. But here you go anyway. What should happen between Quinn and Santana?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I've just gotten really lazy and I was trying to figure out what this chapter's going to be on. I have also realized that I should stop promising updates because I never update on time, anyway. But here you go, Chapter7.**_

"_Quinn?" she said._

"_Yeah?" I replied, not looking away from the road._

"_Why is Santana being nice to me?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity._

_I froze. I should tell her, I thought. It'll freak her out and she'll either avoid Santana or set her straight. Instead, I remained silent until we pulled up to her house. The car was turned off and I turned my body to face her._

"_I don't know, Rach," I answered. Her solemn expression morphed into a confused one. "About Santana…being nice to you. I don't know."_

_Rachel slowly nodded._

"_But I think," I started, "it's for the same reasons as me." I shrugged. "Maybe she wants a fresh start, too."_

"_Why?" she questioned. "This isn't just another prank, right?"_

"_No!" I said, maybe a little too loud. "No. It's just that-it's senior year and I think we'd both really like to leave this school without any regrets."_

"_Oh." For the next few minutes, we just sort of sat there. "I should go." Rachel stepped out of my car but didn't close the door._

"_Umm, yeah," I said. "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

_She paused before nodding. "I would like that."_

"_Great," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

**Chapter 7: Spanish Speaking**

Rachel POV:

As soon as I was inside my house, I thought about what Quinn said. _Could Quinn and Santana really want a fresh start? _I thought. Deciding not to dwell too much on the situation, which was very unlike of me, I headed upstairs to my room. My dads weren't back from their trip yet, so I'm home alone.

I started the Spanish project that Mr. Schuester had assigned but when I tried to recite what I had written, I had come to the conclusion, that I needed someone's help with this, and it was not going to be Mr. Schue. I decided to call the best person I believed could help me.

Picking up my phone, I dialed the number that had been on my contacts since sophomore year, but was, quite frankly, too afraid to use. My finger hesitated over the call button, but proceeded to press it anyway. It was halfway through the ring when a voice came through.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, San…tana. It's Rachel," I said. _I've got to work on not calling her San,_ I thought.

"_Oh! Hey, Rach! What's up?"_ she asked.

"Well, um, I started my Spanish presentation, but I'm having trouble pronouncing some of the vocabulary," I explained.

"Sure, no problem. Do you want to do it over the phone or would it be better if I came over?" she replied.

"Actually, could you come over? I think it'd be much easier," I responded. _Was that too pushy? _I thought.

No response.

"I mean, unless you want to do it over the phone. I would completely understand. We're not even that close of friends yet and we just got back from talking at the coffee shop and it's only been a few-" I began to say, but was interrupted by Santana.

"Rach, you're rambling." Santana chuckled. "It would be perfectly okay for me to come over. I'll be there in 10, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay," I said. "I'll be here."

Santana ended the call and I tossed my phone over to my bed.

Deciding to be productive before Santana gets here, I started my other homework. I had Pre-Calc and English homework to get through for tomorrow. I was halfway through the first set of problems in the homework pages assigned for Pre-Calc, when the doorbell rang. I placed my pencil on my desk and walked down the stairs.

Opening the door, I saw Santana. However, she wasn't in her Cheerios uniform. Instead, she was in a pair of skinny jeans, a red plaid button up shirt, and black high tops. She looked so different and I, of course, not being accustomed to it, stared at her, mouth agape, until I heard her voice.

"Rach?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "You okay there?"

Bringing myself out of my trance, I nodded and said, "Yes, I'm fine, Santana. Just shocked, that's all."

Santana nodded in understanding and a few seconds of awkward silence surrounded us.

Clearing her throat, Santana asked, "Um, may I come in?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, realizing we were still standing on my front porch. "Yeah, sorry." I gestured to the inside of my house. "Come in."

Santana entered my house, me following behind her.

"Would you like a drink? Or food?" I asked politely. My fathers taught me how to treat a guest.

"Um, a glass of water, please," she said. I raised my eyebrow at that last word. She must've seen me because she added," What? I have manner, too, you know." It was said jokingly, not harshly as I was so accustomed to.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to it, I guess," I respond, going into the kitchen to get some water for the two of us.

Santana followed me and said, "Can't blame you after how I've treated you these past years. I really am sorry about everything, Rach. I really want to start new because I want to leave this school without regrets." She sat down at the kitchen counter.

I sat down next to Santana, handing her a glass of water, while taking a sip from mine. "And you would regret it if you didn't start fresh with me?" I questioned, half joking, half serious.

"Yes," she replied, catching on to my joking tone. "It would absolutely break my heart. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least apologize." She smiled. "But seriously, I'm sorry for everything."

"You know what?" I said.

"No," she replied. "What?"

"You and Quinn really need to stop apologizing," I said. "I forgave both of you a long time ago."

"Really?" Santana asked in a small voice that, two years ago, I had never thought she would've used.

Seeing the reassurance the girl needed, I answered with a smile, "Really." She smiled back at me and nodded, accepting my response.

"So exactly what do you need help with?" she asked, putting down her glass of water, which I noticed was empty.

"Well," I stood up, "I know the vocabulary, but I just really need help on pronouncing them right…which is the reason I called you." I headed up the stairs to my bedroom, knowing Santana was following behind me.

"Oh, okay," she said, as she entered my room. "Wow."

I chuckled at her expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, well," she shrugged, "it's just that, your room is so you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said.

"Please do."

"Anyway, here's what I wrote down so far for my presentation," I said, giving her the sheet of paper I wrote on.

She nodded while mouthing the words and once she was done, she gave the paper back to me. "It's good and it'll be pretty easy to memorize once you know how to say everything. That's what I'm here for."

So we sat down on my bed and she helped me with my Spanish speaking. We had a few laughs here and there and I was able to say my entire presentation in Spanish without notes by 8 in the evening.

I offered to let her stay the night, but she said that her parents wanted her home. After she left, I ate a small dinner and went to sleep.

_Well that was an interesting day,_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: There you go. Review please!**_


End file.
